Vulnerable
by ReadWriteSing187
Summary: The sequal of It's Not Over. After BD. What will happen when the Volturi comes back? Bella and Corin's povs. Rated T for a little bit of violence. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Okay, We're back. Sorry it took so long, but here's the updated, edited version of Vulnerable!_

**Chapter 1: Finding Reason**

**Bella's POV**

_[last book: Suddenly he was bolt upright. "What is it?" I asked, shocked by the sudden movement._

_"They are coming back." I knew who he meant. The Volturi. Of course It's not over. It was never over.]_

As it had last time, it took Alice and Jasper a fraction of a second to as close to literally as humanly possible fly into our room. While the other fraction of this second was occupied with the arrival of the other members of our household. Every face I saw in the room looked pale and worried. That was with the exception of Jacob Black who, of course, had no clue what was going on. Well, on that note only half of us _did_ know exactly what was going on.

Of course that changed when Edward looked to Alice and asked, "Why would they want to come back?" His angry tone edged on exasperation.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes. A look as if she was dreaming or having a nightmare rather crossed her face. "They're sending more Aro, Marcus and Caius could possibly even be with them."

"But that makes no sense. What do we have that they don't?" Carlisle quarried.

"I don't know. But it's not for our powers. They've given up on that," Alice said. She was obviously frustrated by this small yet crucial fuzzy spot in her vision.

"What if they don't come here to hurt us?" I asked. It was possible. "What if they don't want war, or to use our powers anymore?" Maybe they wanted the polar opposite to try to redeem themselves some how.

"What do you mean?" Jasper finally spoke.

"I mean what if they want to offer a flag of peace," I explained, "I mean of we won't join them then they could at least make us an ally."

"That's possible, I suppose," Carlisle said. Everyone dropped into silence. Considering. Thinking. Trying to guess what the Volturi was thinking. What they could possibly be after now.

"Why would they think we would want to be their ally after all they've done to us?" Emmett said, a bitter edge on his voice. The look on his was definitely anger, and it was completely justified. They had put us through so much, and I could see in his face that forgiveness was not something they would get.

"Because if we're on their side then, in a way, they have the help of our powers if they were ever in a battle," I further explained my theory. My voice sounded so sure to myself. That didn't at all match the fear I felt for my daughter, my husband, my family, even myself, again.

_AN: Okay so it's short but that's only the first half. This book's going to be a little different. See my editor and now co-writer is going to write another pov for most of the chapters! While she's writing her piece and you are waiting REVIEW! It's not hard and I love them. They also give me the hyper energy needed to write more chapters!! So tell my if you like the story so far!!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Chapter 2: Helpful**

_C__orin's POV_

I slammed my hand on the desk. "They took Jane and Alec!" I yelled. "We can't forgive them for doing that."

"Corin, peace. We have someone to help us with that. All we need is patience." said Aro softly but with authority.

"Yes, I intend to help all I can," a soft and lilting voice called from the hallway. The owner stepped into the dark room with the stealth of a cat. She proceeded to move her finely toned body to the seat on Aro's immediate right.

"Hello my dear," Aro said enthusiastically.

"Hello Aro. I expect that we will need my skills soon?"

"Of course."

"Who are you? What business have you here?" I asked, my voice shaking in anger.

"I am Gianna. Your old secretary. And as for the reason I am here," her voice had a bitter edge as if she thought I was _insulting _her, " now I can evade anyone's plans in the world. She explained. As she spoke her voice lost it's bitterness and turned a mellifluous, malice. "Including an annoying little fortune teller."

said the woman in a lithe voice. "And I will show you how." She smiled almost wickedly. I was... _interred._

_{AN: LJ here and working with Kimmie on her story. I was her editor for INT and now I'm helping her write !!! don't forget to R&R (read and review for those who don't speak IM).See ya!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the edited version of Vulnerable. We've decided to start writing again. So look for the newer versions of the chapters. (Including chapter 1. The email wasn't sent out for some reason.) So enjoy and expect updates soon!!**

**Chapter 2: Blank Out**

_**Bella's POV**_

The past had definitely come back to haunt me. Repeating itself. I guess thirty years with balance that prevented trips and falls, or broken bones my bad luck had caused it to pile up and was now going to blow up in my face. The impact, it seemed, would yet again be large enough to hurt my family.

Sitting again in silence gave me unlimited time to think. Even if the thoughts were excruciating to think.

We were all deep in thought, planning. The next words we heard would make this useless though. "It's gone," Alice said shock and aggravation colored her voice.

"What's gone?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything."

Looks of confusion were passed around the room.

"I mean I can't see the Volturi," she said, "or anyone else's future."

"How is that possible?" Edward asked.

"It's like everyone changed their minds at the same time." Her expression was a combination of angry and confused and impatient.

"Can you tell if their still coming?" asked Emmett.

"No I can't see anything," Alice said, exasperated.

I, of course, was still thinking about what we were going to do when, I mean if, they came. They wouldn't just plan to come and then decide not to. Would they? God, this could go against everything we knew about the Volturi. I voiced my opinions.

"But I still don't see them coming. I don't see them doing anything," Alice said.

"What if they are doing something?" Edward asked, "I mean Aro knows you as well as you know yourself,"

That was possible. Then again anything was possible now.

_AN: Sorry about the really short chapter!! __There aren't too many edits in this one. But your opinion is ummmmmmm... important. Really important. Sooooo please review!!!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Frozen Solid**

_Corin's POV_

"How in the world, -- no the universe, are you supposed to do that," I asked smugly."I've seen her. She's faster and stronger than most vampires. And she is able to see in her sleep. She is impossible to evade."

"Ahhh, but everything has a weakness. The twerp does to. How were you able to survey her without her finding out? But, if you insist, I could always... try..... out my powers.. on..... you," Gianna smiled coyly and leaned closer to me.

All of a sudden it was like a black out. I was unable to do anything. My powers, rare as they were, were gone. No longer was I able to disappear at will or teleport to other places. I was abandoned. How is this possible? I thought.

"How are you doing this?" I asked in a strained voice. My limbs were wearing with my effort. My normally blank facade was dissolving into a mask of pure hatred and pain.

"Do you want it to stop? All you have to do is say please," she whispered into my ear.

"Stop.. it.... please," came through my gritted teeth. And my powers were back. They came into my control easily and swiftly. My muscles relaxed and my face became a blank mask.

"I see. I want to know how this will work. Will it have the same effect?" I questioned curiously. My new partner grinned.

"Based on what you have told me about her, she will be hard to evade. I have blanked this meeting out of her mind and anything that has had contact with the Vulturi is blanked out as well. She is not so impossible now." Gianna said with a mysterious voice.

_AN: I will not write until you get more reviews. You can. I wont. then 1/2 the story es asta la byebye._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The British are Coming**

**Bella's POV**

Agony. That was the only way to describe the feeling that Alice's loss of visions gave us.

She wasn't Alice. Her mood would never be sunny no matter how hard Jasper and the rest of us tried. She saw right through the empty reassurances. She didn't need visions or the help of Edward's mind reading to know that the rest of us were just as unsure as her.

Now we had to rely on Edward's "hearing" to see if they were close enough to attack. Their knowledge of our gifts gave them the advantage this time. Unfair playing fields, our "specialty". No one's gift's would help us this time. Unless... Then, that moment it occurred to me. Why, how could i be so stupid? My gift could be the one that saved the day this time. I could finally be Edward (and everyone else's) hero. Not that the everyone else mattered as much.

I would have to test my shield's strength to see if i could still protect people's minds. My mind fixed in concentration and it was like riding a bike. Everything came back to me. I remembered exactly how to push my shield out around Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and now Alice. Soon the whole occupancy of the house was under my protection. Well, if worse came to worse then i would know my shield could help. The rubber band snapped back.

"Oh my God!" I heard Alice exclaim. I looked up at Edward.

We were in her room within the next two seconds.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"My visions came back. Only for a minute though," she said. Her face was half lit up by this occurrence.

"What do you mean? What did you see?" asked Carlisle.

"I could see the Volturi. They were coming again or still. And Bella was planning on using her shield when they came," her voice got more and more confident as she spoke. Closer and closer to normal.

"But then it disapeared?" Edward questioned.

"Yes about a minute ago," she was sure of the the answer, but seemed unsure of the question.

"Why would it do that though?" Carlisle wondered softly, "Wait did you say something about Bella's shield." He turned to me confusion coloring his face.

"Yes." Now everyone was looking at me.

The spotlight was on me. "I was testing my shield to see how far it could go. If I still remembered how to use it I mean." Oh! I realized what they were saying. "Do you think that Alice got her visions back when I shielded her?"

"That would be a reasonable explaination," Carlisle said.

"Bella, love, why don't you try shielding Alice again," Edward suggested.

"Okay." I went back to my concentration and felt my shield spread around Alice.

"I see it. Their plans. Bella's shield it's working," Alice exclaimed.

"Someone must have tampered with Alice's visions. Why though?" Edward wondered aloud.

"Maybe they don't want us to know they're coming," I suggested. This broke my concentration though. The shield was only mine again. "Oh sorry Alice." I added.

"It's okay Bella," she said, "You were right though. They're still coming. There's a new member with them this time though."

_AN: That seems like a good place to stop. Or a really bad one. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block is my worst enemy. haha! Reviews are inspiring though so review please! I know this is only my half o the chapter but the other half will be up soon. I'll write again REALLY soon though so keep an eye out! _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 3: Rebound**

**Corin's POV**

Gianna sashayed into the conference room. Her short tight black skirt showed her new vampire skin off perfectly.

"Ahh... Gianna, can I see you for a moment," I called softly.

"Why of course, Corin," she stepped over to me, and I quickly led her into one of the many sound rooms. They were mostly useful if you wanted privacy, but vampires could still hear through slightly.

"Your.... uh... shield barrier thing has no holes, right?"I asked nervously. I had a plan, but we had to get close.

"No. Why would it?" Gianna asked in a little girl voice.

"Because I have an idea, but we need to make sure that we can get close to them."

At that moment exactly, Gianna froze up. Her lower lip quivered.

"Gianna? Gianna, are you okay? Gianna!" I half-yelled, not wanting anyone to come by.

"Corin, I... I don't know what happened. I couldn't move. I was blocked or something... O god.." she whispered and fell to the ground, silently shaking. I placed my arm around her shoulders, to help her up.

"Does one of them have a shield, Corin? A mind barrier?" she asked softly in her melodic voice.

"Well.... "

_YAY!! happy day!! i'm done with tests and i'm done with the chapter!! YAY!! see you next time dont forget to R&R._


End file.
